Befriending A Princess
by Pricat
Summary: Flynn and Rapunzel's young daughter is lonely until she meets Zach a young boy and a strong friendship begins unaware that Gothel wants to use Jodi's magic but friendship can defeat darkness
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This is my first Tangled story so please be nice.**

**I've always wanted to write a Tangled story for a long time since the movie came out as I think the movie's awesom.**

**In the story, Rapunzel and Flynn's young daughter Jidi is lonely as she has the same magic as her mother so Flynn and Rapunzel are very overprotective of her meaning she doesn't have a lot of friends but Pascal is also by her side.**

**She meeta a young boy called Zach and a strong friendship begins.**

**I hope Tangled fans like.**

* * *

It was a beauitful day in the kingdom as a young five year old girl was wandering through the forest.

She had strawberry blonde hair like her mother but was a little long but not as long as her mother's used to be from the stories her father Flynn had told her but she was lonely.

Like her mother, her hair had healing and magical properties which had made Rapunzel and Flynn nervous because they were very overprotective of her.

Her name was Jodi.

She was five years old but sort of a princess.

She didn't like that though as she wanted to be a thief princess.

But she was wandering as Pascal was on her shoulder.

He was her only friend right now.

But she saw a pair of eyes looking at her from behind a bush.

"Who's there?" she asked.

A boy then came out from hiding.

He had short black hair.

He was very slender but wore a black tunic with sleeves but had a chameleon on his shoulder but Jodi saw Pascal look protective of her.

"Pascal be nice!

He doesn't look too dangerous." she told him.

The young boy smiled hearing that.

He then approached her from the bush.

"H-Hey there I'm Zach.

I've never seen a kid like you here in the forest before." he said.

"My parents are pretty protective of me.

I'm Jodi.

And that's Pascal." she said to him.

Pascal wasn't sure of this kid.

But Jodi seemed happy for once.

She and Zach were busy playing...

* * *

Flynn was worried as he noticed Jodi had left the castle but knew she was probably in the forest going there but heard laughter as two youngsters were climbing trees but Flynn smiled as it was cute.

"There you are Jodi.

I was worried about you along with your mother.

We thought something bad had happened to you." he told her.

Jodi was sad hearing they had to go but Zach then left.

He hoped they could play again tomorrow.

Jodi didn't know that an old woman was watching her.

"So she looks like her mother huh?" she thought.

She then began to plan...


	2. Conflicted

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Miss Cuttlefish for reviewing as I know she likes this but haven't seen Tangled yet but will be getting the DVD.**

* * *

Zach sighed returning to the cottage in the forest where he lived with his mother who'd adopted him when he was a baby as Gothel had cast a spell on her making her transform into an animal but she hated Gothel with all her heart.

Zara knew the new Queen to be had been kidnapped and Gothel's prisoner for many years but knew she was getting used to being in the kingdom after being imprisoned in a tower.

"You made an new friend huh?" she said as Zach nodded.

"Yeah her name's Jodi and she's fun.

She has a chameleon too.

But her Dad took her away." he answered.

Zara knew that Jodi was Rapunzel's daughter as she was a sorceroress herself but unlike Gothel meant peace and wanted to help people in the kingdom.

She hadn't told Zach that Jodi was Rapunzel's daughter knowing he would want to go see her.

"Go play honey.

Dinner's almost ready." she said.

Zach then went into his room to play but hoped Jodi wasn't in trouble because she'd been playing with him.

* * *

In the castle, Jodi was in her room but wondered why her mother had been upset when she returned with her father as she didn't know about Gothel because Flynn and Rapunzel had decided not to tell Jodi unless Gothel was back but she was playing as Pascal was on her shoulder but was listening to her talking about Zach.

"I don't get it.

Why Mommy was sad when Daddy and I came back." she said.

The gren chameleon sighed as he knew that Flynn and Rapunzel trusted him with Jodi but was suspicious about Zach but Jodi had been happy making her first friend as she found it hard to make friends with other girls because of being a princess and wondered why grown ups were staring at her strawberry blond hair as they were aware of the magic the child had like her mother.

The door then opened as Rapunzel entered but had heard Jodi talking to Pascal about why she'd been upset about her having a friend but unaware of the magic in her or of Gothel.

Rapunzel then sat on the bed but beckoned Jodi to join her.

"I didn't mean to upset you and Daddy.

I liked playing with Zach." she told her.

"I know sweetie.

Your father and I were worried for a reason." she said.

She was telling her a story about a princess but an evil witch had kidnapped her but Jodi was in awe as she didn't know the princess in the story was her own mother and the evil witch.

But Rapunzel sighed as she had to tell Jodi the truth sooner or later.

It was dinner time.

Jodi then ran off to the dining room.

Rapunzel sighed as she left too.

But she needed to talk to Flynn about it later.

* * *

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?

Telling Jodi about all that.

Especially the Gothel thing

I know we think she's out there.

If Jodi found out, it might upset her.

She might think Gothel is after her." Flynn said.

"I know but we have to.

I can't let Gothel take her!" Rapunzel said.

Flynn was stunned as his wife had never yelled before but understood she was being protective of Jodi especially as she had magic like her but knew that Gothel would use Jodi's magic to make herself young like with her.

"At least Jodi doesn't know the song to activate her magic.

At least Gothel can't use it to make herself younger." Flynn said.

Rapunzel sighed as she was going to teach Jodi the healing incantation in case she or anybody close to her got hurt but wouldn't tell Flynn as he wouldn't approve but she would tell Jodi not to sing it to others.

Flynn wondered what his wife was thinking.

"It's nothing Flynn.

We should sleep." she said.

Flynn agreed as he fell asleep.

Rapunzel hoped things would be okay.


	3. Telling Jodi The Truth

**A/N**

**Here's more sweet Tangledness and thanks to Ashleigh Piccino and Rooz for reviewing.**

**Ashleigh I haven't seen the movie but plan to get it on DVD on Monday but like Flynn already plus I'm looking at fan art for Tangled on Deviant Art too.**

**Tooz I'm glad you like this as you're of my fave reviewers.**

* * *

Gothel was in her lair preparing a spell that would let her convince Flynn and Rapunzel's daughter to go with her so she could use her magic for herserlf but knew Flynn and Rapunzel would be cautious.

_I know that little Jodi has magic like her mother used to but her parents won't let her out of their sight._

_But I know the little princess likes being in the forest._

_i should wait until she goes and get her to come with me._

She cackled as she saw her potion was ready but was planning to use it as it imitated what Rapunzel's hair could do but for a little while without the incantation.

She wouldn't let anything get in her way.

* * *

Later that night in the castle, Rapunzel was putting Jodi to bed but was telling her about her and Flynn along with Gothel in case the witch came after her but didn't tell her that it was her and Flynn but she wanted to teach her the healing incantion but nervous in case she came across Gothel.

But Jodi didn't seem scared which was a good thing.

"Mommy what was the song?

That the princess used to heal people?" Jodi asked.

_Flower, gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine._

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine_

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the fate's design._

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine._

Jodi was in awe at her mother's singing voice as she hadn't really heard her sing before but yawned as she was getting sleepy but Rapunzel smiled seeing her daughter asleep but kissed her forehead.

_Goodnight Jodi._

_I hope you never have to go through what I went through._

_Maybe you'll use your magic to help somebody like Zach id he needs it._

She then left the bedroom but hoped Gothel would never enter her daughter's life.

* * *

Later the next day, Jodi was in the forest playing with Zach as they were climbing trees but Pascal was on her shoulder but were having fun but didn't know Gothel was watching but was waiting to make her move but wasn't so sure if the girl had magic like her mother but saw Zach was hurt.

_Now's my chance._

_If she uses the incantation to heal him, then I'll make my move._

_"_That looks nasty." Jodi said to him.

She then took his hand as she wanted to try something.

_Flower gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine._

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the fate's design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine._

Her strwberry blond hair then glowed with magic as it healed Zach's wound.

He was in awe as he'd never seen that before.

"That was cool." he said.

She blushed in reply.

But they heard cackling as Gothel revealed herself.

"The witch from Mommy's story!" she said.

Gothel cackled but was about to take Jodi but saw Flynn show up.

"Nobody hurts my daughter Gothel!" he said.

The witch was angry as she knew Flynn wouldn't let her on Jodi.

She would try again when Jodi was alone.


End file.
